Antibodies will be raised that are specific for a potent activator of the acetylcholine receptor (AChR), trans-3,3'-BisQ. The specificity of these antibodies will be determined with respect to other compounds that bind to AChR in order to determine whether homology of binding exists in AChR and the specific antibody. If so, the antisera will be used to screen for other cholinergic compounds. An attempt will also be made to prepare homogeneous globulin (i.e. antibody) protein specific for trans-3, 3'-BisQ to further characterize its binding properties. Finally, anti-idiotypic antibodies will be prepared and its specificity for AChR determined. All of the objectives are related to gaining an understanding of the function of AChR in health and disease.